


If only...

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killings, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Malec Centric, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: The shadowhunters have once again a new threat to deal with when downworlders begin to catch a strange sickness that causes them to go crazy to the brick of killing not only themselves but others. Shadowhunters aren't safe from this either as some have gone missing without a trace. Clary, Jace, Alec and Izzy, must get the help from Luke and his pack, Raphael, and of course none other than Magnus...Join there crazy adventure as they escape evil clutches, have to deal with kidnapping, powerful enemies and strange sicknesses but mostly having to deal with their own drama within the group!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!  
> So hopefully you guys enjoy this!!  
> I know this chapter is really short but this is just to get you all started..know what your in for!  
> Other chapters will be longer  
> I will also continue to add tags!  
> Anyway enjoy!!

Alec's hand automatically reached out in search for Magnus...Someone who still should have been in bed but oddly enough Magnus’s side was cold. Clearly indicating he has been missing for a while now considering the lack of body warmth. Alec slowly blinked awake, looking over to the empty side of the bed, trying to think if Magnus mentioned anything last night that would have caused his boyfriend to leave so early....A client....A spell…Some sort of downworlder emergency. Alec couldn't help but feel the slight panic rise in his chest as he sat up in bed, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. Instead his eyes landed on a pink sticky note placed next to his phone, his hand quickly bypassing his phone and reaching out for the note.

Alexander, don't panic...I ran out to get us breakfast...so just relax till I get back darling'

Alec read the note once and then again not being able to stop himself from smiling. It amazed him how well Magnus knew him. As he put the note down, his eyes landed on another but this time the writing was foreign. It seemed to just be a sentence but Alec wasn't even sure what language it was written in. He stared for a while before placing it back down, it most likely wasn't intended for him. He gracefully got out of bed and heading into the bathroom, only for a green sticky note to catch his eye while passing the mirror right above the sink. Alec pulled he brows together taking the sticky note off the mirror and once again reading…well not reading as once again it was written in some language and Alec had no idea what it said. He walked out the bathroom grabbing his phone, calling Magnus to get some answers, only for it to go to voicemail. Alec sighed, walking back into the bathroom and looking at the note. It looked like it was written in Latin but also not. Alec rolled his eyes, shaking his head, why was he so interested in what the note said; they most likely weren't for him right?

After the bathroom, Alec headed out to the kitchen in need of coffee, scratching chairman behind the ear as he passed by the couch. He reached the coffee pot to once again find a sticky not, and once again  it was written in a language he had no clue of and this was honestly frustrating him a bit. He quickly pulled out his phone taking a picture and sending it to Izzy. If someone would be able to decipher these strange notes it would be her. Alec placed his phone down and went to grab his mug from the mug stand (yes he had his own mug), only once again to find another sticky note this time with a bunch of symbols. Alec shook his head, so it was official, the notes were for him. What was Magnus playing at? Finally his phone buzzed and Alec dove for it, opening the message Izzy sent.

_'Am I supposed to know what that means?'_

Alec sighed, reading Izzy's reply and texting back.

_'I was hoping so, Magnus left a bunch of sticky notes around the loft for me but they are all written in languages that I'm not sure still exist... Hoping you could help?'_

_‘I'll see what I can find big brother'_

Alec set his phone down and took a sip of his coffee, tapping his fingers against the counter, eyes glancing back at the sticky note. After a minute he finally set down his mug and went in search for more notes, hopefully he would find one in a language he would understand.

24...24 sticky notes had been hidden around the loft all written in a language Alec had no clue of....some seemed Chinese, Greek, Russian, Spanish... But not the languages Alec would have studied...it was like old text. Almost like all were written in forgotten languages.

"You crazy old fool, what are you trying to tell me?" Alec muttered looking over all the post it notes, now set and scattered all over Magnus’s coffee table. He sent them all to Izzy but she hadn’t answered him yet, and staring at the writing didn’t make it suddenly make sense. Alec sighed running a hand through his hair causing chairman to jump from the spot he was lounging onto Alec's lap, revealing one last note. Alec practically dove for it, frightening chairman causing Alec to laugh slightly as the cat glared at him. "Sorry chairman" Alec said as the cat stalked away. He looked at the note and felt as his breath hitch as his heart race sped up, finally finding a note that he could read but most importantly understand.

'I love you Alexander'

Alec glanced back at the 24 other notes and felt an odd feeling in his stomach as a small smile played on his lips. Just then the front door shut and Magnus came walking in.

"Alec I..."

Before Magnus could finish his sentence however Alec's lips crashed against his. Alec pushed Magnus up against the wall, hearing some bags crash to the ground. Alec didn’t care and clearly neither did Magnus considering neither broke the kiss. Magnus however started to laugh a moment later causing Alec to break the kiss.

"I love you too" Alec said forehead resting against Magnus’s. Magnus stared into Alec's eyes and then slowly his smile grew.

"You found my note" Magnus said raising an eyebrow

"Notes" Alec said running his thumb across Magnus’s cheek.

"How long did it take you to figure out what they said?" Magnus asked now, his arms wrapping around Alec's waist.

"I found all 25...the last one…the English one..." Alec muttered slightly causing Magnus to laugh.

"My, my Alexander... I thought you were smarter than that" Magnus teased pulling Alec's body closer to his.

"I am, it’s just your so ancient.” Alec teased as Magnus narrowed his eyes “It’s not my fault your teachings are so..."

Magnus kissed him then moving his hands from Alec's waist into his hair, as Alec cradled his face. Magnus positioned them a moment later so he could deepen the kiss. By the time he pulled away, he could see Alec was flustered, mind foggy as Magnus smiled playfully at him.

"Careful with the insults darling"

Alec however rolled his eyes, that seemed darker now, hungry and Magnus knew all teasing was gone when Alec looked back at him. He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed Magnus once more, pulling him to Magnus’s room.

"Alec... Alec....what....Alec...breakfast" Magnus said smiling as he tried to pull away from Alec’s lips. An impossible task really, but Magnus was stubborn.

"Who cares" Alec muttered pulling Magnus into the room and shutting door behind him. Alec's phone buzzing in the distance, with 4 missed calls and 30 unread messages, all from Izzy. She had finally figured out what each note said and may slightly be freaking out in the institute, just happy for her brother.

*

*

*

*

Alec flew up from bed looking over at the clock as it blinked 3:00am. Running a hand over his face he lay back in his bed, in his own room, in the institute. Before, he would be more than happy to roll over and continue dreaming about such memories... But now, this is something that would keep him up for the night...it was amazing how easy ‘I love you’ can turn into ‘I hate you’...or maybe ‘I miss you’....or ‘you hurt me’...it’s been a month now since he and Magnus broke up, and yet, he still has the same dream, every night...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah wanted to keep that end a secret...why i didn't tag break up in the tags!  
> Don't hate me!  
> Working on the next part now!   
> Thanks for reading tho!


End file.
